infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Blasts
Several variations of Blasts are introduced in'' Infamous 2. Blasts are extremely similar to the Electromagnetic Shockwave in the fact that they push enemies back using a blast of electricity. While each power can push objects and enemies further away, their specific attributes may vary. Primary * '''Alpha Blast': The Alpha Blast is the basic Blast power. It has a decent area of affect and medium strength, and has no specific bonuses. Level 1 * Lightning Hook: The Lightning Hook is a Blast power that differs from the others. It sends a long electromagnetic hook (similar to the Lightning Tether), pulling enemies and objects closer. It was an exclusive pre-order power, but is now available as DLC on the PlayStation Store. * Sniper Blast: The Sniper Blast is a blast with a very long range, but a very narrow area of effect. Other than its long range, it functions as an Alpha Blast. This power was an exclusive campaign and pre-order power, though it is now available as DLC via the PlayStation Store. * Detonation Blast: The Detonation Blast functions differently from the other blasts. It sends a caged orb of electromagnetic energy that sticks to enemies and objects. It is highly unstable and, if Cole fires at it, it will explode and thus damage nearby enemies. If Cole jumps on it, he will be sent up in the air for a higher jump. This jump doubles as an attack, as it damages surrounding enemies, making it perfect for escaping groups of swarming enemies. (Unlocked by: Performing a "Watch Your Step" stunt 5 times) Level 2 * Graviton Blast: The Graviton Blast sends a blast very similar to the Alpha Blast, but with one difference - the targets will float in the air. It also has a stronger blast force than the Alpha Blast. It is very useful for stunning enemies, and is best used against infantry. This power is a Good karma only power. (Unlocked by: Performing a "Rubber Rocket" stunt) * Punch Blast: The Punch Blast is an Evil karma-only power. It functions like an Alpha Blast, but is narrower, with greater range and push. The blast is about 1/2 as wide as an Alpha Blast, and twice as powerful. (Unlocked by: Hitting 3 enemies with a single blast) Level 3 * ' Shatter Blast': The Shatter Blast is the only Cryokinetic blast. It is a Graviton Blast that throws a group of icy spikes against its targets, causing immense damage. It takes longer time to send off, and drains twice the usual Battery core, but is extremely powerful. (Unlocked by: Choosing to use the Power Transfer Device with Kuo) * Nightmare Blast: The Nightmare Blast is the only Napalm blast. It sends a cloud of ash and dust, stunning its victims in a fashion not unlike a smoke bomb, thus letting Cole go in for further attacks. Its main weakness is its short range and extremely low damage. Despite it being a level 3 blast, it consumes the same amount of energy as most other blasts. (Unlocked by: Choosing to use the Power Transfer Device with Nix) Trivia * When Cole uses the Lightning Hook on a small propane tank, ammunition box or fire extinguisher, he will pull the hook back before it can latch onto the target, causing a glitch that keeps the target constantly electrified. Because those items are programmed to electrify themselves and chain electricity to nearby targets when hit by any blast, they can be used as batteries of infinite electricity until they explode, making them useful for missions such as "New Marais Tea Party." ** The same glitch can be accomplished if Cole hits the target with the Graviton or Alpha Blast, but both of them must be facing upward on an incline or else the object will still explode. Should the player use the Alpha Blast, they must only hit the target with the blast from as far away as possible to minimize the knockback and chance of detonating the object. ** This can also be achieved in UGC by setting a small gas tank to take 0% damage and react to it, then blasting it at least once. * If the player releases L1 before Cole fires the ice shards during a Shatter Blast, Cole will only consume half of the energy and simply let the shards float to the ground in a more condensed cluster. They will still deal damage, however, making it useful for hitting a single target without wasting energy. * If you use the Lightning Hook on an arc-restrained person and you kill him with it (note: Cole needs to be directly on the person for this glitch to function), you will be blocked into aiming mode and a continuous lightning belt will emanate from your hand (this may not work on certain people). The only way to stop the glitch is to force Cole to take significant amounts of damage, or walk into a deep enough pool of water to disable the targeting reticule. * It's possible to send an enemy flying with a Graviton Blast and hit them with a Freeze Rocket. The now ice encased-enemy would still continue to float spinning until the blast effect wear off. * If Cole uses the Lightning Hook on a target that is higher than him, he will unlock the "Yanked Down" stunt. (10 XP, 7XP on Hard mode). ** Conversely, if Cole uses Lightning Hook on a target lower than him, and then uses a second blast in rapid succession, he will acquire the "Watch your Step" stunt, even if the target has not fallen very high. The odds of acquiring the stunt goes up if Cole combines the Lightning Hook with the Graviton or Shatter Blasts, due to the gravity-defying natures of the two blasts. See also * ''Infamous 2'' Powers Sources * Infamous 2 Category:Neutral Powers Category:InFamous 2 Powers Category:Cryokinesis Category:Napalm Category:Electrokinesis Category:Good Powers Category:Evil Powers Category:Powers Category:Abilities Category:DLC Category:Articles in need of a gallery